


letters and brothers

by dumbasswlw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, IRL Fic, Letters, No Dialogue, Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, as a treat, its so soft. seriously yall, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbasswlw/pseuds/dumbasswlw
Summary: Tommy writes a letter to his brother.Wilbur only cries a little.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, theyre brothers your honor - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253





	letters and brothers

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance, i am horribly american so i go off how i understand the us postal system works. i use the american version of words because i wrote this in roughly 2 hours and did little to no research,,
> 
> of course, if any ccs say theyre uncomfortable with fics like this, i'll take it down immediately!!

Tommy taps his pencil against his paper anxiously.

He doesn’t really have anything to be anxious about. He’s only writing a simple letter, and it’s not even for school. (He’s actually writing it in between his online classes, but that’s not the point.)

He’s nervous because the letter is for  _ Wilbur. _

He had bought the man a bright red beanie (and a couple keychains) for Christmas, but had been too busy to send it in time for the holiday. So here he is, mid January, finally putting the little package together. Distantly, he worries that the bundle of small items wouldn’t be enough to show he cared. Tommy has never been one for buying big gifts, he much prefers to get smaller, more sentimental items.

The letter is already three pages long. Three whole notebook pages of his rambling. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if the contents of the letter matched his online persona. His presence on stream and in tweets and on Minecraft has always been loud, his typing either all caps or fully lowercase. It was usually riddled with errors, evidence of how fast he types without looking down at his keyboard. 

But this, this was different. His handwriting is slightly curly, slightly bubbly. It’s nothing like most people would assume. He capitalizes his sentences correctly, and triple checks how to spell words he’s not too confident on. It had to be perfect. 

How could he possibly send his pseudo older brother a letter that was anything less than perfection?

Behind the excuse of his handwriting being different, he’s really only worried about what the letter says. It’s unusually soft, his feelings poured into every word. He goes on and on for  _ paragraphs  _ about how grateful he is that Wilbur decides to spend time with him at all. He rants about how lucky he is that Wilbur considers them friends. He, albeit hesitantly, admits that he’s always seen the man as an older brother.

After spending an entire day debating how to end the sappy thing, he finally makes up his mind. The last line of the body simply states, “I love you, Wilby,” with a little smiley face drawn after. 

He leaves at least a hundred small doodles in the margins of the pages, with the occasional unfinished math equation mixed in. It looks horribly childish, but he finds he doesn’t mind. He’s already displayed his emotions on the pages in a way that not many have seen before, what’s the harm in a couple small drawings?

Tommy spends far too long reading and rereading his own handwriting, searching for any last minute corrections he can make. When he finds nothing, he carefully staples the pages together, and packs all of the items in the package. He writes out his and Wilbur’s addresses, their names, and seals it. He decorates the outside with stickers he’s collected over the years, and it looks extremely obnoxious, but he loves it so much. He ends up being incredibly proud of how the entire thing turned out, and he happily brings it to the post office to be delivered.

\---

_ About a week later, a certain streamer/musician opens his mailbox expecting to find nothing but bills and junk mail. Instead, he’s greeted by a colorful package with his little brother’s name on it.  _

_ If Wilbur grins immediately, only he needs to know.  _

_ If Wilbur sheds a few tears reading the letter, only he needs to know. _

_ If on his next stream, Wilbur’s proudly wearing a new bright red beanie, only the two brothers need to know the significance of it.  _

**Author's Note:**

> funny story, this idea slapped me in the face and spit on me until i wrote it. its very inspired by the valentine's gift + letter i'm sending my girlfriend, but with things switched around to make it completely platonic!!
> 
> twitter: [katecrimess](https://twitter.com/katecrimess)


End file.
